


Two halves of each other

by Marykim20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eventual Eren Yeager/Female Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-cest, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, possible ooc, violence in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykim20/pseuds/Marykim20
Summary: The incident during Hanji's experiment results in creation of Female Eren Yeager. She knows little of the world she's been born in, but has Eren's memories. And even though she and Eren are now two different entities, the two can't resist the desire to be close. To become one again.





	Two halves of each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultunaidis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultunaidis/gifts).

> Just for clarification, it's pure Eren/Fem!Eren fic, with some minor Jean/Fem!Eren bits. No Male!EreJean whatsoever.  
Possibly to be continued.

"Levi... what have we done?" One eye was looking in fear at the result that had to stop Hanji's experiment.

Her partner was looking down in shock as well, not sure how to react. Somewhere to the side there was the evaporating body of Eren's titan. It was fresh; its host was pulled out just recently. The shifter himself, however, lay in front of both of them...

_Beheaded._

Hanji felt sick, seeing Eren's headless body lie there, covering the grass beneath with crimson blood. Eren's head was lying nearby, his face was ripped off, and you could see the skull between the flesh here and there.

It had happened during the experiment. Hanji and Eren had asked Eren to help them test the new blades that were supposed to be sharp enough to cut even the hardened neck of the titan shifter. Both of them had promised Eren not to fear anything, and that they would go easy with him. At first it was all good, but by the end of it Eren had grown tired. His protection had thinned after many strikes. Eventually with one final blow Levi accidentally had cut through the hardened skin... cutting the real Eren's head from his body in the process.

Instantly the titan had fallen, not even emitting any sound, and both the Commander and the Captain had tried to free Eren's body from the nape. The body had gone off pretty easily. The head, however, had started absorbing into the titan, but the two of them were able to tear it off. The face had been gone, but Hanji tried to calm herself that the last time that happened, Eren had regained his face.

The only thing different was... that he was beheaded now. Was it... the death of Eren Yeager? Hanji started crying in panic, only to be pointed by Levi that actually the two pieces started steaming, seemingly healing. Relief washed over the woman and she cried in happiness.

It was weird. Hanji thought that it probably should be body that would grow the new head. Levi thought it's more likely the head would grow the new body. But instead, both parts were now healing.

They decided to put Eren's parts inside their tent and wait until he heals completely. Neither wanted to write a report about almost killing the hope of humanity. Meanwhile they positioned themselves outside to talk over important topics.

_Later that evening._

Nothing invigorates in the morning like Hanji's experiments. Especially when you act as an object. Usually she comes running to you the day before and enthusiastically talks about what experiment she came up with and asks you to take part in it. Sometimes Eren regretted having this power, otherwise he would probably be able to sleep on his day off.

But then... why was he back to sleep then? He was sure he had agreed to help her and Levi back then. Was it all just a dream? Then... why he felt like he was sleeping on the ground now?

Slowly he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the tent. Definitely not barracks... his head was hurting and he groaned, pressing his palm to the forehead. It was hot. And obviously steaming.

That's when he remembered everything. Him helping Hanji and Levi, Levi cutting his real head off and the darkness afterwards. It was... a miracle he survived. He was sure it was a fatal wound for a shifter in most cases. Reiner had survived this because he transferred his consciousness throughout his body. But he...

"Ahhhhhh..."

Eren's trail of thought was interrupted by the muffled agonized moan beside him and he quickly jumped into the sitting position to look at the source.

To his surprise he found himself staring at the blanket, but there was definitely someone under it. Could he have accidently injured someone? Carefully he reached out and pulled the cover down from the person's face... and froze in shock.

It was definitely a face of the girl. But... she looked so similar to him. The same eyebrows, the same hair, the same shape of the eyes. There were some differences as well, which he couldn't quite place his fingers on yet, but... why was she so similar to him? He wanted to look at her uniform's badge, and started to pull the cover down... until he realized she was completely naked. Embarrassed, he pulled the cover back up to her chin and once again started examining her features.

Suddenly he heard some steps from the outside right before Levi came into the tent with a small kettle. He stared at the sitting Eren in relief and wanted to say something to him, but then his gaze followed Eren's and he froze in shock as well.

"Who... is it?" Eren asked the Captain, finally looking at him, but sensing that Levi couldn't know the proper answer to that.

Levi approached the sleeping girl and just stared down, contemplating something, until in came Hanji.

She wanted to greet Eren in relief, but wasn't able to, since Levi met her with a shocking news.

"Out of Eren's head we created his female clone." The Captain said with his voice slightly trembling. Hanji fainted.

* * *

The girl woke up a few hours later. It appeared that she indeed came to be from Eren's head. Probably something went wrong with the paths, and instead of his head decomposing it began to regenerate and created an extra body instead. A female one. All three were looking at her in curiosity, while Eren in addition felt some kind of fear seeing her. It was literally him. But in a female form.

The girl appeared to have Eren's memories, but she knew little of the world. Like, she didn't know how to hold a fork until shown and so on. Luckily Hanji had some spare clothes for her and she wasn't walking around naked.

Eren noted that she had his temper, although her character was a bit more calm and steady. But it was probably because she wasn't used to the world she was born in.

The next morning it was decided to not reveal her identity, and all of them moved back to the city. She didn't know how to ride a horse, so she had to sit behind Eren the whole way. Not that Eren minded that, but her big breasts against his back were distracting him a bit. He still couldn't get used to the idea of what she was.

The soldiers met the new girl suspiciously. They thought she was someone who got into the military in some illegal way. But everyone noticed her resemblance to Eren right away.

There was an unusual silence in the dining room. Only the sound of spoons hitting the plates was heard while the soldiers ate silently, periodically glancing at the new girl. There was a perplexed whisper from everywhere, everyone was wondering where she came from. Only a few people knew the truth.

Levi was sipping the tea without taking his eyes off Eren, while the latter glanced at his female copy. She somehow reminded him of Sasha, gobbling up soldiers' food for both cheeks, but she was clearly more restrained. Hanji also watched her closely, feeling like she was watching Eren himself.

"Why are you all looking at me?" She blurted out, tired of people constantly watching her, forcing everyone except Eren, Hanji and Levy to bury themselves in their plates.

She looked around, growled in frustration, just like Eren, got up from the table and left, away from the curious gazes.

Levi glanced at Eren without saying a word, but the shifter understood his hint anyway. Slowly he got up, took his military coat and, muttering something under his breath, went after the girl.

This did not escape the gaze of Mikasa, who was about to follow him, but was stopped by Armin.

"The Captain asked him." The smart guy whispered, watching Eren disappear behind the door. "Don't follow him."

Mikasa exhaled sharply. She obviously didn't like it, but she realized that now it's really better not to do it. Who was this girl? Why was she so similar to Eren? Something was telling her there was something wrong.

Meanwhile, Eren caught up with the girl. She was already approaching the barracks when he called out to her.

"Hey!"

She turned around, her large green eyes watched him in surprise.

Eren caught up with her, panting a bit. He stopped right in front of her and once again froze. He stared at this face, so similar to his... and couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Was it... how he would look like if he was born a girl? Same brown hair, same green eyes... but finally now, looking closer at her he was able to tell the differences. His face had been ripped off, so no wonder that her face was grown a bit differently. For example, her hair was longer, her nose looked like his, but a smaller, her lips were, on the opposite, slightly bigger. He caught himself staring at them too long and shook his head, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"Here." He outstretched his coat to her, looking away.

The girl stared at him questioningly, unsure how to act. She had Eren's memories, but... it was so unfamiliar for her, the world she found herself in.

Seeing her hesitation, Eren straightened up. He looked at her with a faint blush on his cheeks, not really noticeable in the twilight, took the coat in both of his hands and draped it over her shoulders, covering her from the coolness of the night.

Her eyes met his in shock. They were exactly the same height, so neither had to look up or down at the other, which contributed to the short distance between them.

"No one knows who you are." Eren's hot breath touched her face, making her blush a bit, while he continued. "We told them you forgot your name, but... I think you should have the same name as I... Eren."

She stared at him in shock. Her name? Like his?

"You can pick any name you want, but... can I call you that?"

She hugged herself, feeling warmer in his coat now.

"Of course."

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by more or less calmly. Eren would still sometimes go to participate in Hanji's experiments, although she was careful from now on. Also, the winter was coming soon and it was becoming colder, so the Survey Corps had now duties to organize preparation for the cold season.

The guys from 104th were coming used to female Eren, even though still unaware of her origin. Surely sometimes she acted too similar to male Eren, causing them to raise their eyebrows in question. But no one suspected a thing, they didn't even think it was possible.

Some of the boys, however, took some special interest in the pretty girl. Female Eren was usually friendly, but pretty hot tempered at times. Sometimes she would want to engage in the fight with someone who annoyed her, and this attracted attention of some boys.

Jean was one of them. One day, he decided to approach the girl, as they were sweeping the outside of the barracks.

"Hey, sweetie." She jumped a bit when she heard the taller guy speak behind her. She turned around to look at him and pressed the broom to her chest.

This attracted Eren's attention. He was sweeping nearby, and the horse-face's greeting towards his female version surprised him.

"Do you want to spend some time together after the dinner?" Jean asked confidently with a smirk.

"Eh?" The girl didn't know how to react. She knew Jean from Eren's memories, and it felt weird to receive an invitation on a... date from him. He was Eren's rival all these years after all.

Before she could answer anything, Eren suddenly materialized between them with his eyes glowering at Jean.

"I am positive she was asked to do some task tonight, Jean." He said between gritted teeth.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself, Eren." Jean hissed back at him.

"But don't you think it's more wise to ask her out when you are alone then?!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Hey stop it!" Female Eren suddenly exclaimed, and pressed her hands on the boys' chests, pushing them apart. "I am a free human being, I can decide and speak on my own, thank you!" With that she walked past them with her nose high up in the air and got back to her work. Eren and Jean glared at each other, but neither decided to speak with the girl again that day.

After this Eren took decision to follow Jean closely. Horse-face literally asked his female clone out. Absolutely disgusting. No way could he let him do that.

Somewhere in the course of several days Eren started catching her looking at him. She would usually try to be unnoticed, and pretend it was nothing, but Eren felt something was wrong. He approached her several times, asking if she was all right, but she only shook her head and moved away from him.

A couple of times he saw Jean eyeing female Eren, but the taller boy didn't risk approaching her for the whole week. It even calmed him down, until one day after the dinner the girl left the dining hall the first. Eren was too preoccupied with speaking with Armin and didn't even notice her absence until he cast a glance at Jean, who slowly stood up without uttering any word and headed for the exit.

"Eren?" Armin asked worriedly as his friend stood up and took a look around the room, searching for female Eren.

"Uhhh..." Eren's face got red with anger and panic as he put two and two together. "Sorry I... I need to go to the bathroom." With that he rushed to the exit as well, catching weird glances of the other legionnaires.

When he got outside, he saw no trace of Jean and Eren at first. But somewhere to the left, behind the corner, he heard indistinct voices. His heart was racing as he slowly approached the corner and slowly peeked over it.

Just as he feared, he saw Jean holding female Eren by shoulders and saying something to her, quietly, but still emotionally.

The girl was staring at him in shock, unmoving, and her face was somewhat flushed.

At first Eren wanted to interfere. How dared this horse-face bother his female self? What was on this perv's mind? But this time the rationality won in his inner battle and he decided not to. Later he would see it as a mistake.

Because... before he could even react, Jean said something too passionate and pressed his lips to female Eren's.

Eren held his breath. His eyes widened in shock and he just froze in place, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing.

Meanwhile the only person who was shocked even more than him, has just lost her first kiss. A moment ago Jean had confessed he fancied her, and now he was kissing her. Female Eren didn't know how to react. She neither responded, nor pushed him away. She just stood unmoving while Jean's lips were moving against hers, trying to get at least some response. But it never came.

Disappointed, Jean broke the kiss and stared down at her, waiting for at least some verbal reply. It never came as well.

"I'm sorry." Was all he managed to say, after which he turned around and went in the direction of the barracks.

Female Eren lowered her head in sadness. So did male Eren. He made a few steps backwards, hiding behind the corner again and pressed his back to the wall. The green eyes stared into the starry night in pain and suddenly an immense rage filled him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and hit the wall behind him with his leg.

Female Eren raised her head in the direction of the corner, eyeing it suspiciously. She recognized the voice.

Eren didn't care if she heard him though. Abruptly he tore himself from the wall and headed somewhere, away from that place.

* * *

Another week passed, but it was a painful one for female Eren. She felt conflicted. Jean wasn't speaking with her, Eren was avoiding her. She didn't understand if she did something wrong, but she noticed that between the two guys she wasn't much worried about Jean not speaking with her. It was actually Eren whose attitude worried her a lot. She tried to approach him, but he was making it impossible. She felt miserable. Empty. She felt like she lost her half, and felt very bad without him.

She didn't know that, but in fact Eren felt the same. He didn't know what it was. He used to think it was something to do with her _actually_ being his "half", but he felt it was something more than that.

Falling asleep became a torture to him. Every time Eren closed his eyes, he saw Jean kissing her. And it hurt him in his heart. Sometimes he thought of approaching her, but whenever he wanted to, he instantly remembered this view. His thoughts were scaring him. He didn't know what caused these weird feelings.

Eventually his longing became too unbearable.

"Come see me near the emergency staircase tonight at 10." He whispered to her as he was passing by.

And she did.

He was already there when she arrived. Standing with his back pressed against the wall and his arms crossed on his chest. So calm and concentrated.

Female Eren approached him and both stared each other in the eyes.

For a few seconds they held each other's gazes until Eren stood straight and approached her. His green eyes weren't leaving hers when he entwined his hands about her waist and turned that way so that her back was now facing the wall. His hands were still holding her waist. She held her breath, seeing these dilated pupils, full of...

_Lust._

She gulped and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when he suddenly pushed her against the wall with his body. She was caged now.

"E-Eren, what are you doing?" His female self said confusedly, looking to the side.

Eren persistently pressed the girl against the wall with his gaze both angry and affectionate. She was afraid to look into these beautiful green eyes, so similar to hers, and began to actively fidget, trying to get out of Eren's grasp. However, he wasn't even thinking of letting her go.

"You ..." Eren laid his head on her shoulder, burning her neck with hot breath. "What are you doing to me?"

The girl looked to the side, surprised and embarrassed. What happened to Eren over these few days? He was acting strangely...

"How could you let him kiss yourself so easily? Why didn't you even resist?" Eren whispered again. "That horse-face... What were you even thinking? Do you like him that much? Don't you understand you are literally me?!"

"Eren, what's wrong with you?" She felt flustered, and couldn't answer his questions. She knew so little of the world she's been born in recently. And when Jean had kissed her, she simply didn't know what to do... and now Eren was here, so angry, pressing her against the wall and demanding the answers. Her head started spinning. "I do not like him..." she only managed to say, looking to the side. "I was just too surprised to do anything... that's all..."

Eren took her by the chin. He wanted her to look him in the eye. His female self did not resist, and obediently raised her head. Eren smiled involuntarily, noticing a blush on her cheeks. His head moved to her even closer. His hot breath touched her lips and she closed her eyes automatically. Eren smiled even more and paused a little. Feeling the delay, the girl began to open her eyes in bewilderment, but he immediately leaned forward, covering her lips with his own.

Eren hugged her by her thin waist, clutching her tightly, and his hands moved down and under her shirt, feeling and caressing the velvety skin. He left her lips and moved them to her cheek, smoothly passed to the neck, leaving the chain of passionate kisses on it. For a second he struggled with a wild desire to bite her skin a little harder with his teeth, but stopped himself, feeling her hands go to his back as well, returning his passion.

His length was growing fast... maybe a little too fast. Having his own female self, his "half", against the wall was too arousing. He couldn't resist these beautiful shape, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes... and these lips... He growled and attacked the sweet lips once again, inserting his tongue inside and fighting with her own. She moaned in his mouth and her hands went to ruffle his hair, making him start grinding into her body automatically.

"He may have claimed your first kiss, but you are me, Eren, and therefore you will be mine, do you hear that?" Eren growled passionately, after breaking the kiss, while all she could do was only stare at him in pure desire.

Eren roughly lifted her up and pressed her against the wall again. She instantly entwined her legs around his waist and he could no longer wait. Her skirt was quickly raised and the panties quickly removed. Eren wasn't sure if he tore them... he didn't notice. Probably he did. Yes, that's right. But all he could think about was unzipping his own pants and taking out his pulsing length only to thrust upward, right into her. She cried in surprise and dug the nails into his shoulders. Eren's hips started moving up and down, doing the intense rubbing inside her already wet walls as the intense waves of pleasure shot through them. There was a sound of panting and slamming bodies, which were arousing the both of them even more.

Eren's thrusts were becoming deeper and uncontrollable, his teeth dug into her shoulder and her moans filled the room. It was a hot passion, but both felt that warmth in their hearts from finally being that close. The nature of their relationship was demanding that proximity, that heat of each other's bodies, these kisses and these sensations. He was filling her, she was surrounding him. And now, once again, they were one.

However, it wasn't only physical desire. In a bit, despite Eren's rough trusts, his touch on her became gentle. He went back to kissing her lips deeply, but tenderly. Female Eren kissed him back and smiled in happiness when he broke the kiss to give gentle attention to her neck, nuzzling and kissing the skin softly.

The happiness was overwhelming to the both of them. The pleasure was becoming more intense with every thrust of his, with every touch his hands and lips were leaving on her skin, and with each moan they were letting out.

Eren reached his peak first, feeling his juices flow right into her. He made several more particularly abrupt thrusts, feeling his release soaking his length still buried inside of her, when female Eren hit her orgasm as well. She gasped, feeling highly pleasurable sensations rushing through her body, as her walls contracted around Eren.

She suddenly felt weak, so if Eren wasn't holding her, she would probably fell down. She entwined her arms around his neck and buried her face there, still panting after the act.

He held her tight, also nuzzling her and whispering sweet nothings to her.

In a few moments she asked to let her down, and carefully he slid out of her, making her shudder at the feeling and let her down, making sure she was fine standing on her legs. Female Eren was fine, but her knees were trembling slightly, so he still supported her when she bent down to straighten her skirt. He fixed himself quickly as well, and soon enough their ruffled hair were the only thing that could give away what had happened a few minutes before.

For a few moments they just stared at each other before falling into each other's embrace, now realizing they wouldn't be able to be apart. They were two halves of one entity. And even though they physically could live on their own, it was something much deeper and complicated that was making them want to feel each other so close.

Eren didn't care what Hanji or Levi would tell him. She was an entity of her own now, just a girl, without whom his life will lose any point. The next day they appeared in the hall holding hands with each other, and Eren has never felt this full before. He would make sure that she stayed near him until the very end. And no one will ever set them apart.


End file.
